


Idle Hands, Idle Thoughts

by bessemerprocess



Category: In Plain Sight, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, infrastructure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a crisis in Mary's world. The current one is sitting in her passenger seat, talking about infrastructure and Albuquerque's pot holes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands, Idle Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash_today's Porn Battle, prompt: Rachel Maddow/Mary Shannon, crisis.

There is always a crisis in Mary's world. The current one is sitting in her passenger seat, talking about infrastructure and Albuquerque's pot holes. The major crisis is that Rachel is both famous (Marshall recognized her on sight) and many people want her very dead. Mary can handle that crisis, it's her job. The minor crisis, well, Mary wants to lean over every time Rachel starts to babel and stop it with a kiss.

And Rachel never shuts up. She can talk about politics, it's what they used to pay her for. She can talk about social issues and baseball and the American highway system and fishing all in one breath. It's like Marshall, but on all the time. It's exhausting, and exhilarating, all at the same time.

She gets stuck at the longest red light in all of Albuquerque, and Rachel continues on, inexplicably changing the topic to traditional methods of tequila production. Mary can't help but imagine what Rachel would look like after a shot of tequila or two. Cheeks flushed, laughing and happy. Mary would lean in, and Rachel would meet her halfway, both their tongues tasting tequila on the others.

Mary would push her down on the bed, tongue still in Rachel's mouth as they shed their clothes. Fingers grazing down her body, lingering at the crease of her thigh before coming rest between her legs. Rachel moaning into her mouth, before tightening beneath her hand, coming with a sigh.

Rachel's voice brings her back to reality. The light has turned green, and anyways she doesn't sleep with witnesses. At least, not anymore. And yet, the image of Rachel stretched out across her bed is slow in leaving her mind. Mary will just have to keep her alive long enough to find out if reality is good as fantasy.


End file.
